The Environmental Assessment Facility consists of five components designed to collaborate and cooperate to optimize resources: (1) the Occupational Hygiene Laboratory which provides expertise and equipment for exposure assessment in occupational settings, (2) the Engineering Research Facility which provides expertise and facilities for measurement of environmental agents in air, water and soil, (3) the University Hygienic Laboratory which contributes expertise and resources for analysis of both occupational and environmental samples, (4) the Center for Global and Regional Environmental Research which contributes resources specifically for air pollution monitoring, and (5) the Center for Health Effects of Environmental Contaminants which contributes expertise in the management on water quality in Iowa. This Facility provides measurements and assessment of exposure which are critical to evaluation of relationships between exposure and disease in a variety of environments. The goal of this Facility is to provide cost-effective consolidation of resources, extensive multidisciplinary interactions, and state-of-the-art exposure assessment services to enhance research in all cores and other facilities of the EHSRC. The specific aims of the Environmental Assessment Facility are to (1) enhance resources and expertise for exposure assessment involving chemical, microbiological, and physical agents in all media, (2) provide support for EHSRC research cores and pilot studies, (3) facilitate multidisciplinary research, (4) develop new and improved methods for exposure assessment, (5) serve as a resource to the state and region through outreach activities, and (6) contribute to the training of future agricultural and rural environmental health researchers.